Radiation sensor semiconductor devices, especially for detecting ambient light, comprise RGB polymer filters as color filters, which use metallic components in the polymer to establish the desired absorption characteristics.
US 2008/0230753 A1 discloses the production of a multiple color filter on an optically transparent substrate by application of an inkjet method.